DC Pairing Drabble Collection
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Hanya potongan-potongan kecil kisah romansa antara mereka./Romance sebagai genre utama. AkaiAkemi, AmuroSera, SaguruAkako, dan pairing lain di chapter berikutnya. Berkenan mampir?
1. Revenge (AkaiAkemi)

**DC Pairing Drabble Collection**

 **Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho**

AkaiAkemi. K+. Romance, Angst.

OOC mungkin, typo juga mungkin.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu sontak terbangun. Sepasang iris hitamnya membelalak. Napasnya terengah. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya, sebagian membasahi bajunya hingga kuyup.

 _Astaga_ , batinnya, mencengkeram sebagian rambut, _mimpi itu lagi._

Usai mengatur napas, disibakkannya selimut. Beranjak dari kasur dan segera menuju meja tempat laptopnya berada, membiarkan selimut terserak begitu saja. Dinyalakannya laptop setelah mengempaskan diri di kursi.

Seraya menunggu laptop menyala, matanya melirik jam dinding di seberang pintu kamar. Jarum panjang menunjuk angka lima, sementara jarum pendek baru beberapa mili meninggalkan angka dua menuju angka tiga.

Desah meluncur.

 _Lagi-lagi._

Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia selalu terbangun di waktu-waktu dini hari seperti ini. Penyebabnya sama, seperti sebuah kebiasaan yang terulang, namun menghentikannya merupakan sesuatu di luar kuasanya— _mimpi buruk_.

Tidak buruk, sebenarnya, jika mimpinya hanya dihiasi senyum gadis itu. Senyum teduhnya. Senyum yang selalu pemuda itu rindukan. Senyum yang, sayangnya, berakhir dengan bunyi tembakan dan bau mesiu. Dan darah. Juga sebuah tubuh yang ambruk. Ya. Mimpinya pasti indah apabila semua kilasan pahit itu tidak ada, juga sirat sedih meski sebersit dalam lengkungan senyum sang gadis berambut panjang.

Laptop dihubungkan dengan jaringan internet, dan pemuda itu siap berselancar mencari berbagai informasi yang terserak di dunia maya. Hal-hal kecil namun tak terduga bisa dengan mudah ia temukan di sini. Hal-hal kecil yang sewaktu-waktu bisa berguna tanpa disangka.

Setidaknya ia bisa membunuh waktu dengan sesuatu yang cukup bermanfaat seraya menjelang sang pagi. Membunuh segala bayang mimpi buruk tentang gadis sulung Miyano itu. Menyingkirkan segala penyesalannya yang masih mengendap di sudut hatinya untuk sementara, melupakan segala dendam yang diam-diam tersimpan di sisi tergelap hatinya,...

Berhenti. Lebih baik ia lanjutkan mencari informasi.

Huh. Bagaimana bagian bawah matanya tidak menggelap kalau setiap hari dirinya terus-terusan seperti ini...?

Nyatanya, Akai tidak keberatan, jika dengan ini ia bisa menghancurkan organisasi busuk itu. Demi membalaskan dendam Akemi yang mereka bunuh. Demi gadis itu, Akai akan melakukan semuanya...

...meski di sisi lain ia juga tahu, setelah semuanya berakhir, Akemi tetap tidak akan pernah bisa kembali.

.

.

.

.

Maaf sebelumnya, saya nggak nerima request, orz. Pair di sini juga kebanyakan yang memang canon, kecuali beberapa yang bukan semacam nantinya. Karena kalo itu sih suka-suka saya sebagai _author_ , nyahaha~ /dihajar

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini, btw. Berkenan menyambut saya? :")


	2. Denial (AmuroSera)

**DC Pairing Drabble Collection**

 **Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho**

AmuroSera. K. Romance.

OOC mungkin, typo juga mungkin.

.

.

.

Sera cuma menurut ketika diseret Ran dan Sonoko ke Kafe Poirot, sumpah (meski sejujurnya, ia memang tidak akan menolak di tawaran pertama). Dan astaga, lirikannya yang tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan si pelayan pirang berkulit gelap yang diketahuinya memiliki nama Amuro Tooru itu juga cuma kebetulan (tapi jangan tanya kenapa ia tetap menyebutnya sebagai kebetulan di hitungan keempat barusan).

Nah, nah.

Pipinya memerah pun bukan karena kerlingan dan senyum yang detik sebelumnya pelayan itu layangkan padanya, sungguh.

Kalau Sonoko sampai tahu, putri bungsu Suzuki itu pasti sudah meledeknya sebagai _tsundere_ , padahal Sera yakin dirinya sama sekali bukan.

.

.

.

.

Maaf sebelumnya, saya nggak nerima request, orz. Pair di sini juga kebanyakan yang memang canon, kecuali beberapa yang bukan semacam AmuroSera di chapter ini. Karena kalo itu sih suka-suka saya sebagai _author_ , nyahaha~ /dihajar


	3. Rainy Night (SaguruAkako)

**DC Pairing Drabble Collection**

 **Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho**

SaguruAkako. K. Romance.

OOC mungkin, typo juga mungkin.

.

.

.

Adakah yang lebih menyenangkan daripada mandi air hangat pada malam hari? Dengan tambahan, pada malam hari berhujan di mana kau akan basah kuyup dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik jika kau berdiri di bawahnya. Kemudian disajikan segelas minuman favorit—cokelat panas dengan sedikit sensasi pahit sudah sangat memuaskan bagi gadis berambut panjang penyandang nama Akako Koizumi itu.

"Sup asparagus, Nona?"

Akako mengangkat tangan sebagai tanda akan menyelesaikan tegukannya terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab. Untuk sementara, pria bertubuh bongkok itu harus bersabar.

"Nanti saja."

Jawaban itu cukup untuk membuat pria dengan fisik agak mengerikan bagi orang awam tersebut undur diri.

Akako baru akan melanjutkan minumnya saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara ketukan menghampiri telinga. Sontak, gadis itu bangkit berdiri. Dahinya mengernyit heran.

Seorang tamu pada malam berhujan seperti ini?

Seraya mengencangkan tali kimono mandinya, sepasang kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju pintu depan, membukanya, untuk kemudian mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapannya. Lengkap dengan rambut dan pakaian basah kuyup.

"Hakuba-san?"

.

.

.

.

Maaf sebelumnya, saya nggak nerima request, orz. Pair di sini juga kebanyakan yang memang canon, kecuali beberapa yang bukan semacam SaguruAkako di chapter ini. Karena kalo itu sih suka-suka saya sebagai _author_ , nyahaha~ /dihajar


	4. Rainy Night 2 (SaguruAkako)

**DC Pairing Drabble Collection**

 **Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho**

SaguruAkako. K. Romance.

OOC mungkin, typo juga mungkin.

.

.

.

Logika adalah hal yang selama ini paling erat ia genggam. Ia percaya segala sesuatu ada pasti ada penjelasan di baliknya, karena itulah ia menjadi detektif untuk membongkar segala kemustahilan yang terjadi di depan mata.

Nyatanya, seolah otaknya tak lagi mengenal kata rasional, ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya nekat menembus hujan malam ini. Padahal memberi makan Watson atau membaca ulang kisah-kisah misteri koleksinya merupakan opsi yang jelas jauh lebih masuk akal bagi seorang Saguru Hakuba.

Tapi ... huh. Ia sudah telanjur sampai di sini.

Setelah dirasanya cukup merapikan rambut pirangnya yang basah tak beraturan akibat guyuran hujan, diketoknya pintu berpelitur di hadapan. Pintu terbuka, dan sesosok gadis berambut panjang muncul di baliknya seraya menyebut namanya.

Ah, itu dia. Setiap kali berhadapan dengan gadis itu, segala macam logika buyar dari kepalanya. Berganti rasa bahagia yang mendadak membuncah di dada.

"Malam, Koizumi-san," balasnya sesopan mungkin sembari memamerkan sebuah senyum memesona—dan, oh, tentu saja, sebuket bunga.

.

.

.


	5. Possessive (KogoroEri)

**Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho**

KogoroEri. K+. Romance.

OOC mungkin, typo juga mungkin.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Kogoro?"

"Sssstt!" jari telunjuk yang Eri letakkan di depan mulut langsung membungkam keterkejutan gadis lawan bicaranya. Berbisik panik, "Jangan keras-keras!"

"Ups," gadis berambut sepunggung yang ditegur menutup mulut dengan satu tangan. "Maaf."

Eri menghela napas. Matanya berputar waspada ke koridor yang ramai tempat mereka sekarang yang tengah menuju kembali ke kelas, mencari kalau-kalau ada yang mendengar ucapan kawannya barusan.

Tidak ada yang menoleh ke arah mereka dan memandangi dengan tatapan terkejut, atau mungkin mematung di tempat dengan mulut terbuka. Huff ... tampaknya aman.

"Lalu? Bagaimana?"

Alis Eri terangkat. Tangannya membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Menatap sang gadis Fujine bingung. "Apa?"

Yukiko mendesah. Untuk urusan yang satu ini tampaknya seorang Eri Kisaki memang sama sekali bukan ahlinya. Bisa dimengerti, sih, karena masalah cinta tidak bisa dipelajari dari buku.

"Bagaimana sikap Kogoro terhadapmu?" Yukiko memperjelas pertanyaannya. Detik berikutnya ia sudah mencecar penuh semangat, "Apa ia manis? Maksudku, apa ia pernah memberimu cokelat? Atau bunga? Atau mungkin ia pernah mengajakmu kencan? Ke mana? Ceritakan, Eri!"

Kali ini helaan napas Eri jauh lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. "Romantis apanya—"

"Salam, Fujine-san, Kisaki-san."

Sontak dua gadis berambut ikal itu menoleh.

Beberapa langkah di depan mereka, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang kecokelatan, memamerkan sebuah senyum memesona yang mampu membuat setiap gadis membeku di tempat.

Mendapat sebuah senyum memesona dari seorang Ketua OSIS yang merupakan pangeran sekolah tentu tidak boleh disia-siakan—ia segera membentuk lengkung senyum balasan. Balik menyapa riang, "Salam, Hakuba-san!"

Kontras dengan reaksi yang diberikan kawan dekatnya, Eri justru menunduk rikuh. "Errm ... salam, Hakuba-san."

"Kaku seka—"

"Siapa kau berani macam-macam pada Eri?"

 _Deg._

Jantung sang gadis berkacamata seketika berhenti satu ketukan.

"Wah, wah, galak sekali." Sang pemuda Hakuba masih tampak tenang meski baru saja digertak. Lurus memandang sepasang iris hitam pemuda yang sedetik lalu mendadak berdiri di antara dirinya dan gadis Kisaki. "Aku juga berhak bertanya hal yang sama, kan? Memangnya kau siapanya, Mouri-san?"

Yang ditanya langsung menukas tanpa tedeng aling-aling, "Eri pacarku, dan aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu jika kau berani macam-macam."

Satu koridor langsung sunyi.

.

.

Krik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"EEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!"**

 _Bagus sekali, Kogoro,_ rutuk Eri dalam hati dengan wajah memerah, _sekarang satu sekolah akan tahu kalau kita berpacaran._

Yukiko justru terkekeh pelan, berbisik, "Wah, wah, tidak kusangka ternyata ia begitu posesif."

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya saya bisa ngetik ini jugaaaaa. Udah lama banget saya pengen nulis fic tentang mereka dan b aru kesampean sekarang :'''')) Maaf kepanjangan, orz. Sebenernya target maksimal 500 kata, sih, cuma kemaren emang jadinya kelewat pendek aja. /ngelakajalu

Maaf juga yang nunggu ShinRan atau KaiAo atau pair lain, saya belum dapet idenya, orz. Mungkin ada yang mau nyumbang prompt? :')


	6. Dentang (ShinRan)

**DC Pairing Drabble Collection**

 **Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho**

AkaiAkemi. K+. Romance, Angst.

OOC mungkin, typo juga mungkin. Saya tidak menerima keuntungan material apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini, meski ide cerita murni dari saya.

.

.

.

Ran tidak mengerti apakah kejadian di London tempo hari memang membekas begitu kuat dalam benaknya; yang pasti, jika otaknya tengah memutar memori akan sang pemuda teman kecil, ia akan mendengar bunyi dentang halus dalam kepala. Persis dentang jam Big Ben yang entah kapan benar-benar menyambang pendengaran (karena Ran sendiri tidak ingat, apakah ia mendengar dentang Big Ben kala bersama Shinichi).

Namun dentang itu tidak ada saat ingatannya mereka ulang beberapa kejadian bersama Shinichi—atau setidaknya pemuda yang firasatnya berkata bahwa ia Shinichi.

Ran tidak tahu kenapa.

(Mungkinkah matanya menipunya saat itu? Mungkinkah firasatnya salah kala itu?

...lantas siapa pemuda di buritan kapal yang pernah berciuman dengannya?)

.

Satu fakta lain yang agak mengganggu gadis itu adalah: dalam beberapa kesempatan, dentang itu muncul ketika ia melihat Conan.

Ran segera menepis—mungkin karena ia melihat Conan begitu mirip dengan Shinichi.

...mungkin ia hanya sedang merindukan si detektif sok satu itu.

.

.

.


End file.
